Mass Effect : The Rise of the UNSC
by UNSC - 30134424
Summary: The UNSC chases the Storm to the Citadel where they are finally defeated. The UNSC makes first contact with the Citadel Council after preventing their station from falling into Storm control. Unfortunately however, the Shield World of Requiem is destroyed and it's vast archive of knowledge is lost. The UNSC is rebuilding from the Great War. What could happen next?


"War does not determine who is right, only who is left"

-Winston Churchill, World War II

Prologue : Infinity at the Citadel

XXXXX

The Milky Way Galaxy. The place that Humanity calls it's native galaxy. Where Humanity has risen to become a space-faring species. A place that tested Humanities resolve to it's very core. Humanity proved it could survive in the face of adversity, overwhelming odds and against a technologically superior foe. Humanity had risen even higher after that war had reached it's climax. Destroying the Covenants belief system and shattering their resolve.

A species of warriors known as Sangheili had splintered when they knew the truth of their religion. They aided Humanity in their plight at the last step. Unfortunately not all in their race believed that their religion was a lie, spewed from the Prophets to help keep them in check. They erupted into civil war with the faction called 'Storm' acting as a rebirth of the Covenant.

The Storm proceeded to attack Humanity and attempt to gain more forces to their cause. Fortunately, they had just been annihilated just a day prior. After Requiem had been destroyed to deny Storm access to Forerunner ships, they fled into slip-space. The Infinity and it's battle-group followed and pursued them for a month. Coming out to an artificial space station that is inhabited by a number of alien species that no one had previously met.

Storm proceeded to assault them and their defending fleets. The Infinity aided the unknown aliens in destroying the Storm forces. After that was over, they requested a meeting from the fleets leader, Captain Lasky. He agreed and is on his way to their chambers now, but not before sending a ship back to Earth to alert them about what had occurred.

The Milky Way Galaxy. A place filled with majesty, wonder and beautiful sights. It is also filled with suffering, hatred and atrocities committed by one species to another.

Many would say it is a great place, a bastion of civilization. But many human civilians would simply say "The Milky Way? What a shit hole".

XXXXX

**Date : 2560, 17th of April**

**Location : Newly discovered Serpent Nebula, The Citadel, Council Chambers**

Captain Lasky is in the elevator heading up to the Council Chambers. He is being escorted by 4 Spartan IV soldiers in full gear, armed with weapons should this turn out badly. But at the moment he felt it could be safe. The Aliens had not acted hostile, their civilization looked similar to Human existence. Give or take the alien species.

His guide to the chambers, is apparently a human like species named Asari. If she was wearing a hat, she could be mistaken for a human easily. He notices that she is being rather twitchy.

"Are you alright?" asks Lasky

She turns to him, almost jumping.

"Y . . yes, it's just that your appearance is so unnerving. You look like an Asari" replies the Asari guide.

"I feel the same, your appearance is all too familiar. How long until we reach the Council?" asks Lasky

The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open.

"We're here now actually. We just have to pass the various diplomats on the way there. Follow me" replies the Asari

Lasky follows her, but is taken by the architecture of the room. As they climb the stairs he sees the multiple alien ambassador's reacting to their presence. Making room for Lasky and his imposing Spartans.

"When we reach the Council, you may only take one of your escorts with you" chirps the guide

Lasky thought it over quickly in his head.

"Spartan-435 your with me. The rest can stay behind at the stairs" orders Lasky

They reach the stairs. Lasky ascends with Spartan-435, whose armour is black with a black visor. The other Spartans stay put at the bottom of the stairs, standing guard with C-Sec officers.

Lasky reaches the top of the stairs and can see the guide waiting before a catwalk. In the background he can make out a Turian, an Asari and a Salarian waiting, wearing what looks like expensive clothing.

"I cannot go any further, when you approach the Council they will start the hearing." the guide says, she starts to leave but takes another look at Lasky. "Good luck" she says before leaving again.

Lasky walks down the catwalk to the end where a terminal is waiting.

"Welcome to the Citadel" says the Asari as she extends her arms "We are the Citadel Council, we govern the entirety of Citadel space" she carries on but pauses, expecting some kind of response.

"I am Captain Lasky of the UNSC Infinity and leader of battle-group Sierra" replies Lasky snapping a salute "At your service ma'am"

The Spartan also snaps a salute, slapping the rifle to it's side. Bringing back to normal once the salute is finished.

"I am Matriarch Tevos, representative of the Asari Republics" replies Tevos, she gestures to the being on her left "This is Valern, representative of the Salarian Union" the Salarian nods at Lasky, Tevos gestures towards the being on her right "This is Sparatus, representative of the Turian Hierarchy" Sparatus stands at attention very similar as a UNSC soldier, Lasky read a lot just from that. Previous military experience. Possibly a well structured military.

"This session is to address the arrival of your species on the Galactic stage. It is historical day for both our governments" says Tevos, returning her stance to normal.

"First of all, we would like to thank you in eliminating the aggressor's who attacked unprovoked before you shortly arrived" declares Sparatus "And for ensuring the safety of the civilians aboard this station, and quite possibly our own lives"

"But we would like to know, were you already pursuing them?" asks Valern

Lasky takes a deep breath.

"Councillor's is it?" asks Lasky

They all nod in unison

"We were in pursuit of those aliens for the past week. They were what remains of a splinter faction from a war we fought roughly 8 years ago. The Great War" says Lasky, putting emphasis on 'The'.

"Was the war devastating to your kind?" asks Tevos, trying to understand the new species better.

"Long story short, we lost hundreds of worlds" says Lasky, looking down, remembering the people lost "And billions of people. That was just our casualties"

"Really? And just how many worlds would your government currently possess?" asks Valern, trying to get strategic information.

"I'm sorry. Because this is a first contact scenario. I am not permitted to divulge strategic information" replies Lasky "What I can tell you is that my kind won the war against the Covenant."

"I'm glad you did. Now, what can you tell us about your government and perhaps your species as a whole?" asks Sparatus

"I can only tell you what is permitted. That being my government is the UNSC, the United Nations Space Command. The UNSC is the military, scientific and economic branch of Human society. They serve the UEG, the unified Earth Government which is the political force of Humanity." replies Lasky

"So your species is named Humanity then?" asks Tevos

"Yes that's our name as a whole, but sometimes we are called human or humans" replies Lasky

"Where is your species located in terms of the galaxy?" asks Valern

Lasky held out a small object.

"Roland, care to fill them in?" asks Lasky

Roland, the Infinity's ship board AI, appeared on the object.

"Is that a VI of some sort? Asks Tevos

"Roland?" asks Lasky, the next few words frighten the Councillor's immensely.

"Roland is an Artificial Intelligence program" replies Lasky

Lasky is surprised when they all appear shocked at his words.

"An AI? Are your people insane? Do you not know the dangers of AI's?" asks Sparatus

"Rude if you ask me Captain. I'm right here as well" chirps Roland with a smile

"I'm sorry Captain Lasky of the UNSC. But we must detain and shut down that AI before it can become a threat" says Tevos

Lasky draws his Magnum and cocks it, the Spartan beside him cocks his rifle in response.

"You have no right to detain Roland. He is an Artificial Intelligence of the UNSC and we are a sovereign people!" barks Lasky

The Council stand there, shocked at his response.

"Sir, just say the word" says the Spartan beside Lasky, aiming down his rifle at a nearby Turian soldier.

The air is tense for a few moments until a squad of Citadel troops enter the Council chambers. The other Spartans ascend the stairs and regroup with Lasky.

"Order your men to stand down" orders Lasky

"Who are you to order the Citadel Council?" asks Sparatus

"Who are you to order a senior officer of the UNSC?" counters Lasky

"Enough!" exclaims Tevos

She claims everyone's attention.

"There has been enough bloodshed around the Citadel today. We do not need more. All forces stand down" orders Tevos

All C-Sec forces lower their weapons, the Spartans only lower their guard slightly.

"Captain Lasky of the UNSC, order your men to stand down and we may put this behind us. Surely you have a good reason to explain your attachment to this AI?" asks Tevos

Lasky just turns to his Spartans and nods, to which they lower their weapons.

"Yes actually I do. AI's have been in service of Humanity for over 300 Years" says Lasky

This interests the Councillor's more.

"Have there been any instances of rebellion?" asks Valern

"None, but they do get to a stage known as rampancy where they begin to lash out and behave erratically. At that point we have to decommission them" replies Lasky

"So you believe you are safe for the moment?" asks Sparatus

"I know i'm safe. They are one of our greatest achievements. Without them, many more would have died during the Great War" replies Lasky

"Alright, perhaps we can move on now, where were we?" asks Tevos

"Our location in the Galaxy" says Lasky, directed at Roland

The screen that is used by the Councillor's is turned on. Showing the galaxy map. It highlights the Orion Complex of nebula.

"You're a species from the Orion complex?" asks Tevos

"Yes, the entirety of Human controlled space is inside the Orion complex." replies Lasky

"We have a few mass relays that lead into that portion of the galaxy, but we have a law that prevents activating them without knowing the location of it's pair." states Valern

"Sorry, but whats a mass relay?" asks Lasky

"Sir, mass relays are objects supposedly created by a long dead species known as the Protheans. They propel a ship at FTL speeds to another relay in a different part of the galaxy. Every species aboard the Citadel is dependant upon mass effect technology." replies Roland

"One bonus of having an AI" quips Lasky with a smile directed at the Councillor's

"And don't worry, I didn't access anything of importance, I just looked at your soldier's codex's" says Roland as he turns to face the Councillor's.

The Councillor's are still nervous at Roland's presence.

"How soon can your people have diplomats here?" asks Tevos

"Probably within a week" replies Lasky

"How do your people use FTL if not the mass relays?" asks Valern

"The portals we exited when we arrived. We use Slip-space. The drive opens a portal to the slip-space dimension. There we can travel at FTL, when we leave, we come out at our predicted target. Though it is constantly being improved. It gets more accurate with each passing decade." replies Lasky

Lasky lets out a sigh.

"Is there anything else? I have to report back with my battle-group" states Lasky

"If you need to leave, we will not keep you. Your guide will be waiting by the elevator. We hope to hear from you soon" replies Tevos

"Roland, give them the first contact package would you?" asks Lasky

The Councillor's terminals light up, being given files that Humanity had prepared to introduce themselves to any friendly alien species.

"Thank you for the information Captain" says Tevos courteously

"It's the least I could do, Roland here just learned everything about your people." replies Lasky "Expect a ship with diplomats within the next 2 weeks, good day Councillor's" Lasky turns and leaves with his Spartans, heading for the elevator.

Once they left, the Councillor's began conversing.

"That almost erupted into conflict. Their vessels are more advanced than ours and we nearly started a war! What were we thinking?" asks Tevos

"We were thinking about what is best for our people" replies Sparatus "I'm sure they can relate"

"Look at these ship specifications!" exclaims Valern

"Their ship specifications are different from ours. But they have multiple vessels that are dreadnought size, they dub them cruisers" says Sparatus

"The Captain did not carry any ill will when he came here except for the aliens he was already pursuing. He only reacted when we threatened his AI companion. Surely they must have succeeded where we have all failed with AI's" states Tevos

Sparatus is silent while he is reading about much of their technological capabilities and about many other things.

"Councillor's, we may owe them more credit that we are giving them" says Sparatus

"What are you talking about?" asks Valern

"Look" says Sparatus as he taps at his terminal. The screen changes to show a large structure that used to be outside of the galaxy.

"That is a monstrous scale!" exclaims Tevos

They all observe the Ark. A space station that dwarfs anything built by any race, it is even larger than any of the Council home-worlds.

"Unbelievable, this could be a fabrication" says Valern in disbelief

"Apparently this station was called the Ark, in reference to human religion. It was constructed by a long dead race known as the Forerunners. They gathered samples of every known species and stored them there when they cleansed the galaxy of life" says Tevos in astonishment.

"What reason could they have for that?" asks Sparatus as he flicks through the files.

"The Ark constructed massive artificial ring worlds known as Halo's. These weapons would fire a pulse in unison that cleansed the galaxy to prevent the spread of a parasite known as the flood" states Tevos

"The flood, a highly virulent parasitic organism that when it controls an intelligent host, it gains all of its knowledge. Thereby spreading the virus to other population centres and using military weapons and ships in its favour" says Sparatus at the horror of such a thing.

"We will have to confirm all of this before we can believe it and we have to wait up to 2 weeks for confirmation" replies Valern, sceptical.

"The Humans defeated a technologically and numerically superior foe at the Ark, after luring the parasite there and firing a newly constructed Halo. They routed both the parasite and ended the threat to the galaxy" finishes Sparatus

"If this is true, then they managed to save us from 2 threats we were completely oblivious to. Tevos, we must learn more about this entire ordeal" states Valern

"We will have to wait. But perhaps we could learn something from the debris that's left over from the battle?" suggests Tevos

They all nod in agreement and begin co-ordinating their forces to begin retrieving the debris.

XXXXX

**Location : Presidium**

Lasky is tense after that discussion. It almost resulted in a struggle. This would have been another disastrous first contact if the Asari representative had not intervened.

"That was exciting!" says the guide

Lasky shoots her a quick glare.

"Oh come on, no one has stood up to the Council before. It helps that everyone on the Citadel idolises you and your crew Captain" says the Asari

Lasky could swear she was looking at him in a lustful way.

"Idolises you say?" asks Lasky

The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open. They begin walking out onto the presidium, heading for C-Sec academy. But this time it is filled with alien citizens who are waiting to see their saviours themselves.

Lasky and by extension the Spartans are shocked when the crowds begin cheering at them.

"Yes, idolize you. Our fleets have never been beaten at the Citadel before. And when all hope seemed lost, you came in and saved the day" replies the Asari guide

Lasky just thinks the aliens are stretching things a bit. When he arrived, the Storm had decimated a small portion of the Citadel defence fleet and gained a landing point. But his battle-group intervened and smashed through the lines of the Storm and routed them.

But then again, he did smash through a CCS-Battle Cruiser with the Infinity, receiving minuscule damage from it. Lasky looks up and sees on one of the large monitors on the side of a building is displaying him and his Spartans live, right now.

"Spartans, give em a show" orders Lasky

Lasky watches the monitor as they walk, the camera shifts to the Spartan who is removing his helmet beside Lasky. Revealing his very human face.

The crowd begin cheering even more, knowing that the Spartans are not machines. Lasky, even though he hated publicity, enjoyed this moment. Not because he is being glorified, nor is his Spartans. But the Human race is being praised by not just one alien species, but multiple.

He and his Spartans reach the next elevator and enter it.

"I'm surprised that your people are taking to us so well" says Lasky to the guide.

"We accept most races here, well peaceful ones at least. It does help that on your first appearance your saving lives" says the guide

Lasky notes that she is still looking at him lustfully and not even hiding it. He pulls his collar away from his neck to cool down a bit. It felt strange an alien looking at him that way, but not at all unpleasant.

"From what I can tell, I think our governments will be working together in the future" says Lasky as he looks at the guide, trying to gauge a response.

"That would be great! I uh I mean yeah, I think it would be a prosperous future for all involved" she says rubbing the back of her neck.

Lasky began laughing.

"What's so funny?" asks the guide

Lasky gets his laughing under control. "Nothing ma'am, just remembered something is all" replies Lasky.

The elevator comes to a stop, they exit into the atrium of C-Sec headquarters. Lasky spots Master Sergeant Stacker and moves over to him.

"Captain Lasky sir!" snaps Stacker with a salute, his squad do the same.

Lasky takes note how C-Sec is watching them, must have impressed them or something.

"At ease Sergeant. We're of this tin can" says Lasky

A C-Sec guard nearby chips in the conversation.

"Excuse me, Captain. But me and my fellow soldiers would like to know if your military is as good as we think it is" asks the Turian

Stacker looks to Lasky, who nods in response. Lasky understood that Stacker wanted to show off, he had seen that look too many times before.

Stacker eyed up his squad carefully, picking his victim. The Turian soldiers watching intently.

"Private Murlow" says Stacker in his drill voice.

"Shit" Murlow mutters under his breath "Yes sir!" answers Murlow

"What do you have to say about the UNSC?" asks Stacker

"Sir! The UNSC is the governing body of the Human race! We have fought against Insurrectionists and emerged victorious!" Murlow catches his breath. "The UNSC met the Covenant head on and we emerged victorious! The UNSC are the deadliest sons of bitches in space! Sir!" finishes Murlow

"Outstanding Private Murlow!" replies Stacker, he paces down the squad's line.

All of the aliens present begun chattering amongst themselves.

Stacker eyes a Spartan and then his next victim.

"Private Crowe!" barks Stacker

"Yes sir!" answers Crowe

"What do you have to say about the Spartans!?" asks Stacker

"The Spartans are super soldiers that protect humanity at any and all costs! They are the best of the best and are second to none in the galaxy!" barks Crowe

"Well said private!" replies Stacker

Stacker, enjoying his bigotry of the UNSC turns to Lasky and stands there, awaiting further orders.

"Squad, atten-shun!" barks Lasky

Stacker and his men snap to attention in unison, and so do the Spartans beside Lasky.

"Fall in the elevator" orders Lasky

Lasky turns to the Turian who asked the question as his men get into the elevator.

"Does that answer your question soldier?" asks Lasky

"Without question. Clearly a well regimented and disciplined military. I look forward to comparisons between our species military's. Good day Captain" replies the Turian, who snaps to salute Lasky

By impulse, Lasky returned the salute unintentionally but it worked in his favour. As everyone who is watching thought it respectful.

Lasky got into the elevator and hit the button, closing the doors and taking them up to the docking bay where a pelican is waiting for them.

"You know, these aliens don't seem half bad" says Stacker

"I agree, but let's hope they don't turn out to be hostile" replies Lasky, thinking about the possible scenarios if they were.

He prayed to whatever deity that exists that it would not result in another war.

XXXXX

**Date : 2560, 19th of April**

**Location : Local Cluster, Sol System, UNSC Head Quarters**

When Lasky arrived in Sol with battle-group Sierra, he was welcomed by the home defence fleet. He was requested by Lord Hood to attend a meeting with HighCom. Personally, Lasky never in his wildest dreams thought he would be presented in front of HighCom. Such instances were always extremely serious, demotion, promotion or just trying to get his perspective on the actions he had performed within the last year and a half since he and battle-group Sierra had set course to take Requiem from Storm and Promethean forces.

Lasky walks into the chambers, which have been arranged so he is in the centre of all the highest ranking members of the UNSC. Almost like a court hearing. He marches into the centre, wearing his officers uniform. He stops dead centre and snaps a salute, awaiting Hood to respond.

"At ease Captain Lasky" orders Hood

Lasky stands at ease, with his hands behind his back.

"This meeting's purpose is for HighCom to hear what happened at Requiem from your perspective Captain Lasky. Do you have anything to add before we start?" asks Fleet Admiral Hackett

Lasky thought for a second, but decided it best not to.

"No sir" replies Lasky

"Captain Lasky, what made you deem it necessary to destroy the shield world Requiem?" asks Admiral Parangosky

"After a few months of fighting in and around Requiem we started to notice that the efforts of Storm were not being directed at us but rather something specific in Requiem" starts Lasky, remembering what had happened.

"What was worth them considering you a secondary objective Captain?" asks Fleet Admiral Harper

"Storm had discovered a small fleet of Forerunner ships locked in Requiem" says Lasky "They kidnapped human civilians from a colony or other and brought them to Requiem. They used them to unlock the Forerunner vessels and were about to escape Requiem." Lasky's mind racing at the lives lost during those operations at Requiem.

"What happened next?" asks Rear Admiral Mikhailovich

"We could not allow the ships to leave Requiem, but they were too powerful for my battle-group to engage them effectively. I devised that to put loss of life at a minimum and reduce the threat risk to humanity, that we cause a premature stellar collapse in Requiem's artificial star." answers Lasky

"And how did you execute that plan?" asks Fleet Admiral Drescher

"I ordered that a slip-space drive be overheated in the core of the star. During the operation to move it there, it suffered damage and required manual activation. Spartan fire-team Crimson volunteered to stay behind and ensure it detonated. And they did so at the protest of Commander Sarah Palmer, but she saw that it couldn't be done any other way" replies Lasky

"And after?" asks Hood

"We got to minimum safe distance and made sure none of those ships escaped. Fire-team Crimson held off against impossible odds, wave after wave of Promethean and Storm forces but they fought to the very end. They died heroes. The remaining Storm ships jumped into slip-space and I ordered the pursuit. It was our chance to end them once and for all" replies Lasky, keeping great control over his emotions.

"Where did that chase lead you?" asks Hackett

"We chased them to a number of uninhabited systems with no remarkable anomalies. They were trying to lose us but we kept right on their tail. After a month of chasing we came out at an alien space station known as the Citadel in deep space. Storm had proceeded to attack the local alien species and decimate their fleets in an attempt to gain control of the station." replies Lasky

"What happened in that battle?" asks Hood

"I ordered Roland to decipher the newly encountered aliens languages and alert them that we are here to help them defeat the Storm. Battle-group Sierra launched an assault to retake the parts of the station that had been claimed by the Storm and also decimate their fleet. We suffered minimal casualties and once we had won, the Alien leaders requested my presence" replies Lasky

"And what happened at first contact with this alien government?" asks Parangosky

"I introduced myself and my fleet. I introduced my species to them and they in turn gave us information that introduced themselves. Things got a little heated when Roland displayed himself. They have a law that bans AI's, something about they have always rebelled when they have made them. Anyway, after we passed that problem, I told them the rough locale of our civilization and told them to expect diplomats within the next to weeks. As standard procedure with first contact." replies Lasky, his throat feeling dry after all that.

"What are your impressions on them Captain?" asks Hood

"To be honest sir, they seemed well enough. My gut tells me they mean us no harm but I was still wary, mainly due to our previous experience with aliens. Their public however, praised us like heroes for saving their station. Apparently, it's the centre of their civilization" replies Lasky

"Do you believe that you performed to the best of your ability and the standard of a UNSC naval officer?" asks Drescher

Lasky's heart sank. He hoped he had performed fitting of a naval officer, he certainly believed he did.

"Yes sir I do" replies Lasky

"So what do we think Admirals?" asks Hood

"I vote yes" states Hackett

"I vote yes" states Harper

"I vote no" states Parangosky

"I vote yes" states Drescher

"I vote no" states Mikhailovich

The last vote fell to Hood, in the end the decision is his and his alone. The other votes would be there to assist Hood in his decision but not make it.

Hood rose from his seat and stares intently at Lasky.

"Captain Lasky, as per article 51-5" Hood starts, Lasky closes his eyes, fearing punishment.

"You are hereby immediately promoted to Admiral" finishes Hood

It takes a few seconds for it to sink in.

"Sir?" asks Lasky

"You have gone above and beyond the call of duty. You represented Humanity when making first contact and made a damn good impression at that" states Hood, taking a breath "Good work Admiral Lasky, you are now a part of HighCom. The most prestigious title you could earn in the UNSC" Hood allows it to sink into Lasky's brain.

"Thank you sir!" snaps Lasky as he salutes Hood and the others.

"It's well deserved, we have need of great tacticians and thinkers on and off the battlefield. This meeting of HighCom is dismissed" replies Hood.

XXXXX

**Hello there!**

**Let me know what you think about it in the review ;)**

**UNSC - 30134424**


End file.
